


Drunk

by joshler



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshler/pseuds/joshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God, Tyler help me, shit, I think I'm blind!" I quickly run out of my room and open the lights of the living room, and see Josh laying on the floor, shirtless and completely wasted.</p>
<p>"Oh wait, no I'm not." Josh giggles, his eyes are tired but they still hold the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> ok PLEASE dont hate me if this is bad i havent wrote in so long let me live

It was 2:40AM and I was still half awake. 206 texts and 54 missed calls. Josh told me he was going out to a party with some of his childhood friends, of course he invited me but I declined because I didn't want to step into a house where everyone is either drunk or passed out. Josh told me he'll be back after 3 hours but it's already been 5 hours and I'm worried that something bad happened. It was at 3AM where in I heard the door open and close and someone collapse on the ground. This could be Josh, but at the same time this could be some random stranger. Shit. I quietly walk to my closet to get a bat, but I stopped my tracks because I heard the person scream. 

"Oh my God, Tyler help me, shit, I think I'm blind!" I quickly run out of my room and open the lights of the living room, and see Josh laying on the floor, shirtless and completely wasted. 

"Oh wait, no I'm not." Josh giggles, his eyes are tired but they still hold the stars. He rubs his eyes, I sit in front of him and pat his head. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"

He looks up at me and smiles, his eyes are shining so bright it makes my heart squeeze, "You look cute today, have you always been this cute?" He grins then he sits up, now our foreheads and noses touching. This was the day I first noticed how our noses completely fit with each other. He smells like alcohol but still has a faint smell of mint. He's too close, I can't breathe properly. We stare at each other, not knowing what to do or say next. The night is completely silent and the only sound I could hear was the soft breathing of Josh and the pounding of our hearts. "I-uh,"

He interrupts and puts a finger over my mouth.

He closes his eyes and kisses me.

His lips tasted like alcohol but it had a bit of sweetness to it, his lips were so warm and it felt as if I'm freezing cold and his lips were the only source of warmth I have left. I cupped his face with my hands and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me as if I was the best thing that's ever happened to him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. My hands are all over his soft, red hair. His hands found their way to my ass, he cups them and I couldn't help but laugh. "Jump." He says. I obeyed and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my bedroom. He drops me on the foot of my bed and lightly pushes me to lay down. He crawls on top of me and stares at my eyes, his eyes full of passion, lust and hunger. He bites his lip as he drops a little, his lips merely touching my forehead. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that. I love you, Tyler." He whispers, then kisses my forehead. He rolls to my side, and then I think he passed out. He probably won't remember this. I look up to my ceiling, and touch my lips, immediately missing Josh's warm lips. That was something I waited so long for as well, and it was worth the wait. I loved Josh ever since I've met him and I am the luckiest person to have him in my life. This is the first night I fell asleep with a smile.

*

I wake up smelling bacon. I look to my left to see that Josh has disappeared, probably the one cooking. The memories of last night hit me and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I hope Josh remembered it too, even if he was drunk. I get up and walk to the kitchen, to see Josh still shirtless and- oh God he is so beautiful-cooking bacon. "Good morning." I said as I sat on the chair. He turns to me with the biggest smile I could have ever seen and walks over to me, "Good morning, Ty." He kisses my lips. He remembered. I gasped and turned red, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "You remembered last night. I thought you were drunk" I mumbled. He grabs my chin and forces me to look to his gleaming eyes, he smiles and says

"How could I forget the best kiss I've ever had? And it makes it even more unforgettable that the kiss was with my best friend, the boy I've loved ever since I first saw him." He kisses my lips again before he shoves a bacon in my mouth, "Now eat up, babyboy."

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT SORRY IF THIS WAS BAD IM SO BAD AT KISSING SCENES I DONTK NOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE OK MY LIPS IS A VIRGIN AND SO AM I RIP FOSDFHSIODVPJ


End file.
